


Невинное сердце

by Letalin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asgardian Tony Stark, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki Feels, Loki-centric, M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Принц Локи знает, что не так любим и почитаем, как его старший брат, но он всё ещё отчаянно хочет произвести впечатление на одного юношу, к которому чувствует симпатию. Просто всё всегда идёт не по плану.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Невинное сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innocent Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128970) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Перевод прекрасной работы STARSdidathing  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7271503

— Чёрт, Тор, — прошипел Локи в пятый раз, пытаясь не дать смущённому, унизительному румянцу ползти дальше по его лицу, когда движение вызвало вспышку боли в его тёмной от синяка щеке.  
Ему следовало бы подумать, прежде чем злить Тора или бросать ему вызов, когда тот был достаточно близко, чтобы ударить его, но Локи был так зол и так… так _завидовал_. Он отчаянно старался не выглядеть слабым, странным младшим братом, каким он всегда себя чувствовал, когда был рядом с Тором и его друзьями.  
Когда он был рядом… рядом…  
Локи сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, но потом пожалел об этом, потому что его щека _пульсировала_. Он был уверен, что она уже опухла, что делает его ещё более некрасивым, чем обычно.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Локи двинулся к бочкам с водой, которые были прямо внутри казарм. Гарнизон находился на краю тренировочных площадок и в настоящее время был свободен от солдат, за что Локи был невероятно благодарен.  
Это означало, что он был один, и он мог наклониться вперед и прислониться лбом к холоду зеркала, чтобы никто не видел его и не издевался над ним. Он был достаточно глуп, чтобы ответить на оскорбления Тора, громко заявить, что _Тор_ не делал и половины того же в своих исследованиях, что и _Локи_. Молодой принц хвастался тем, что именно _он_ был избран для посещения двора, когда прибыли вельможи из Альвхейма, что он знает, как себя вести и что он получил приглашение учиться у эльфов.  
Тор только отреагировал доказательством, что учёба в школе ничего не значила, и он был лучшим воином — _настоящим_ командиром, который в будущем будет вести армии Асгарда к победе — он спокойно и _легко_ побил Локи до смеха и аплодисментов друзей Тора.  
Локи не смог удержаться от того, чтобы посмотреть на единственного человека, который имел значение, на юношу, который хмурился и смотрел прямо на него, боже, он почти выглядел _обеспокоенным._ Локи отвёл глаза, не желая больше ничего видеть во взгляде другого аса, поспешно отряхнулся, резко сказал что-то, что он даже не мог сейчас вспомнить, и убежал.  
Это не изменит того факта, что Энтони видел всё. Видел его _провал_.  
Принц слегка ударился лбом о стену, злясь на себя. Он просто хотел _произвести впечатление_ на другого подростка, показать свои таланты, но это _не сработало_. Тор всегда превосходил его, Тор всегда показывал, почему на _маленького Локи_ никто не обращает внимание, Тор всегда не давал ему сказать…  
— Локи?  
Молодой принц вскочил и развернулся на каблуках, широко раскрыв глаза, когда юноша, о котором он думал, подошёл к нему.  
Энтони Говардсон был сыном дворянина, двоюродным братом Фандрала и другом Тора. Он был на пару лет старше Локи, и он был… он был таким _красивым_ , и с того момента, как Локи понял, что ему нравятся мальчики, а не девочки, говорить с Энтони стало гораздо _тяжелее_. Потому что Локи понял, что единственный, кто заставляет его сердце ускоряться, щёки краснеть, а живот скручиваться был _Энтони_ — и почему он должен обратить внимание на маленького слабого Локи?  
— Энтони, — сглотнул он. — Меня Тор зовёт?  
Глаза Энтони были сосредоточены на щеке Локи, даже когда он подошёл ближе — _слишком близко_ — и покачал головой.  
— Они вернулись во дворец. Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
Сердце Локи трепетало, и ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть вспыхнувшие щеки. Энтони всегда беспокоился, если он был ранен, его заклинания не получались или он попадал в беду. Это было потому, что он _заботился_ , и это заставило сердце Локи стучать еще быстрее.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Тебя проводить к целителям? — предложил Энтони, не веря ответу. — Или к Королеве?  
Локи усмехнулся, не обращая внимания на боль в щеке, хотя бы для того, чтобы выглядеть сильным, беззаботным, как будто это ничего не значит. Как будто это поможет его впечатлить.  
— Это просто синяк.  
— Да? — спросил Энтони, что заставило принца посмотреть на другого подростка, но тот только мягко улыбнулся. — Тебе не нужен поцелуй, чтобы стало лучше?  
Локи застыл, быстро вспыхнув от неожиданного вопроса. Его глаза только расширились, когда Энтони начал сокращать расстояние между ними, нервно кусая губу.  
— Ч-что? — Локи заикался.  
Энтони остановился перед ним, достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, и, прежде чем Локи смог возразить, старший юноша близко наклонился и очень аккуратно прикоснулся губами к щеке Локи.  
Младший ас ахнул — больше от прикосновения, чем от реальной боли — его сердце забилось быстрее от этого жеста.  
Когда Энтони отошёл, он всё ещё улыбался, мягко и почти с надеждой…?  
— Если тебе не больно говорить, _я хотел_ бы услышать больше об учёных из Альвхейма. — он нервно закусил нижнюю губу. — Не хочешь прогуляться по саду вместе со мной?  
Часть Локи не хотела в это верить. Он хотел спросить, была ли это шутка, какой-то способ унизить и причинить ему боль ещё больше, но… но он не хотел упустить шанс повести день в компании юноши. Он не хотел терять это чувство, даже если это _не так_. Он не хотел упустить шанс на ещё один поцелуй.  
Локи немного испугался, но он всё равно прошептал:  
— Я бы хотел.  
Улыбка Энтони стала шире, прежде чем он взял Локи за руку, потянув его из казарм — подальше от теней неудач принца, к яркости Асгардского дня и свету широкой и мягкой улыбки его симпатии.


End file.
